Enferma
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto preocupado el castaño al ver a su prima tan roja- ¿Acaso se debe al mal tiempo? -N-No es nada Neji-nii-sama- respondió dándole una sonrisa dulce-Está usted segura, porque yo podría prestarle mi bufanda sin ningún problema/-Extraño a Neji-nii-chan, lo quiero mucho, pero, cambio, demasiado- la delicada voz se quebraba a cada palabra


Buenas~

Vengo por aqui a molestar con otro NejiHina :3

Lo unico que puedo decir es que he estado enferma, asi que quise escribir algo de mi enfermedad XD

One-shot, Au, Incesto, Romance... y ya...

Bueno ya, lean :3

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-bastardo-san. :3

**Enferma**

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto preocupado el castaño al ver a su prima tan roja- ¿Acaso se debe al mal tiempo?

-N-No es nada Neji-nii-sama- respondió dándole una sonrisa dulce-

-Está usted segura, porque yo podría prestarle mi bufanda sin ningún problema-

-Tr-tranquilo, e-estoy bien, además estamos próximos a llegar a casa- dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras sacudía nerviosamente sus manos

-Entonces al menos déjeme ayudarla con su maleta- pidió amablemente el castaño

-E-está bien Neji-nii-sama- respondió rendida mientras el muchacho tomaba la maleta; efectivamente faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa que compartían con la hermana de la chica y el padre de la misma, aunque este no se la pasaba mucho tiempo allí debido a que se estaba siempre en las oficinas de la familia; La respetada familia Hyuuga.

-Estamos en casa- anuncio el castaño sacándose sus zapatos

-Sabes que no hay nadie- dijo un tanto divertida la pelinegra

-Eso es cierto- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, iré a hacer unos deberes, nos vemos a la cena- anuncio Hinata quitándole hábilmente la maleta a su primo y subiendo las escaleras, directo a su habitación, el castaño no tuvo tiempo de replicar por la rapidez de su prima, pero decidió con sigo mismo que cuando el terminara sus deberes, que no eran muchos, pasaría a ver como se encontraba.

.

.

.

-¡Estoy en casa!- retumbo la voz de una castaña desde la puerta

-Bienvenida a casa- respondieron casi al tiempo los dos mayores

-Date un baño para que te refresques- recomendó Hinata desde su habitación sabiendo que su pequeña hermana venia de una práctica de futbol, probablemente llena de sudor

-¡Sii! -respondió la menor mientras entraba a su habitación

-¡Y has tus deberes!- exclamo Neji terminando los propios

.

.

.

-Como ha estado Hinata-sama- pregunto un rato más tarde Neji, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra

-He estado bien Neji-nii-sama- respondió la chica sin despegar su mirada de sus deberes, cuando giro el rostro Neji pudo ver que la cara de esta estaba peor de roja que antes

-¿Segura? ¡Está muy roja!- dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba, se sentó junto a ella y choco con suavidad sus frentes, sintiendo que la de ella ardía como nunca- Hinata-sama, ¡tiene fiebre!

-Estoy bien, de verdad, no me siento mal ni na... ¡Achis!- un estornudo la interrumpió

-¿Desde cuándo ha estado asi?- reprocho el muchacho

-Desde esta mañana- dijo rendida y sin nada mas con que defenderse la castaña

-¡Hinata-sama debió decirme algo!

-No es nada Neji-nii-sama, es solo una pequeña alergia- dijo la pelinegra- mejor déjame que hoy me toca preparar la cena-

-Claro que no, Hanabi y yo la haremos, usted descanse un poco mientras tanto

-Pero si...

-Nada de peros Hinata-sama- dijo mientras salía de la habitación de la chica

.

.

.

-Hanabi- murmuro el castaño abriendo con lentitud la puerta

-Dime Neji-nii-chan- respondió Hanabi

-¿Me ayudarías a hacer la cena?

-¿No le tocaba a Hinata-chan hoy?- pregunto con pereza

-Parece que ha pescado una gripa, deberíamos dejarla descansar

-Está bien- respondió la castaña mientras salía tras Neji

.

.

.

-¡Hinata-chan!- exclamo la castaña entrando abruptamente a la habitación de su prima

-Hanabi-chan- respondió exaltada la pelinegra

-Vamos a comer, ya está listo- dijo sonriendo mientras halaba a su hermana

-Con cuidado Hanabi-chan- murmuro mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras siendo jalada por Hanabi

.

.

.

-¡Itadakimasu!- exclamo Hanabi con ganas mientras empezaba a devorar la comida

-Itadakimasu- murmuraron los mayores con una pequeña sonrisa por los ánimos de Hanabi

-Esta delicioso- murmuro Hinata sonriendo- se supone que yo haría la comida

-Deja de decir eso, Hinata-chan, estas enferma, no debes esforzarte demasiado- hablo Hanabi con restos de comida en sus labios

-Es cierto, además no fue molestia- dijo Neji sonriéndole

-E-está bien- murmuro Hinata mientras su cara se ponía un poco más roja

Terminaron de comer con rapidez y cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de recoger los platos Neji los tomo primero

-Te estamos diciendo que descanses Hinata-sama, déjame que yo los lave, por favor suba y descanse en su habitación- pidió el castaño recogiendo los platos

-E-está bien- murmuro mientras se retiraba tras una breve reverencia

-Es muy terca- murmuro Hanabi ayudando a recoger los platos

-Si- corroboro Neji

.

.

.

-Hinata-chan, ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto Hanabi abriendo con lentitud

-Bien, no te preocupes

-Aaaa bueno, entonces que pases una buena noche- dijo despidiéndose mientras salía cerrando de nuevo la puerta, unos cuantos minutos después se volvió a abrir

-Hinata-sama- llamo

-¿Si? Neji-nii-sama

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien Neji-nii-sama  
-¿No le duele nada?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama de la muchacha

-No- Neji le dio una mirada reprobatoria- me duele un poco la cabeza- Neji acerco su cabeza a la de la morena y junto sus frentes apartando el capul de la chica

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, le traeré un paño de agua para que se le baje un poco

-Está bien- respondió la chica postrada en la cama, a los pocos minutos Neji regreso con un paño y un pequeño tazón de agua helada, con cuidado volvió a medir la temperatura de su prima y esta estaba más caliente que antes, humedeció el paño con rapidez, y lo coloco con suavidad en la frente de su prima- Haa- murmuro la chica por el contacto del frio sobre su piel caliente

-¿Esta bien?

-Si tranquilo, solo que está un poco frio

-Lo siento, lo retirare de inmediato

-¡No!, está bien- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano que el chico dirigiría a su frente- Neji-nii-sama, dime que fue lo que cambio

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado pero haciéndose una idea de lo que quería saber Hinata

-¿Qué fue lo que cambio entre nosotros?

-Yo...

-Yo recuerdo que antes éramos muy unidos- murmuro- Yo jugaba siempre con Neji-nii-chan, pero Neji-nii-chan cambio, se volvió muy serio- murmuro mientras pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos

-Hinata-sama...

-A eso me refiero, siempre tan distante- lagrimas más gruesas salieron de sus ojos

-Hinata...chan, por favor respire- dijo preocupado al ver que la cara de la muchacha se colocaba cada vez más roja, tomando con cuidado las manos de la muchacha

-Extraño a Neji-nii-chan, lo quiero mucho, pero, cambio, demasiado- la delicada voz se quebraba a cada palabra

-Hinata, por favor, ten cuidado con tu voz, yo, yo volveré a ser el de antes, pero, solo quiero protegerte, eso es lo único que siempre he querido hacer, eso es lo que siempre he debido hacer- murmuro con pequeñas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos

-Neji-nii-chan- murmuro mientras su llanto se calmaba levemente

-Su padre me encargo que la cuidara siempre, que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para que usted estuviera a salvo

-Pero, no debiste cambiar de esa forma...

-Shhh, tu voz esta lastimada, lo más probable es que empeoro tu gripa con el llanto

-Pero...

-Shhh, te contare, pero solo escucha, Hiashi-sama me encargo que cuidara con mucha seriedad de su pequeña

-Pero, su preferida siempre fue Hanabi-chan

-No, él nunca tuvo preferidas, él las quiere por igua

-Pero yo no soy fuerte como Hanabi-chan, soy débil

-No eres débil, Hinata, tu sabes que eres fuerte, no eres débil, eres delicada- murmuro Neji colocando su cabeza al lado del cuerpo de la morena

-Neji...Gracias

-Y recuerda siempre Hinata, yo te quiero mucho- murmuro dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Neji-nii-chan

-Te amo Hinata

-Neji, gracias por cuidar siempre de mí, te amo también- murmuro haciendo que las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaran

-Descansa un poco, yo cuidare esta noche de ti-

-Gracias- respondió la muchacha cerrando los ojos, dejando que su primo cuidara de ella

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Dejense un rewiewcito *-* si, rewiewcito :3

Besos y abrazos de gato con mocos :3


End file.
